


Wanna Go to Prom or Whatever?

by dreamcore



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcore/pseuds/dreamcore
Summary: Ben invites Travis to prom.





	Wanna Go to Prom or Whatever?

**Author's Note:**

> this is cringey i'm sOrry-

This was a dumb and cliché idea, but Ben thought it would work.

Prom was coming soon, and either way, Ben and Travis would go together, but Ben wanted to ask Travis in a special way. He wanted to make Travis really happy; that's what he always wanted.

On the way to Travis's house, he had two things; a boombox and a cake. He wanted this to be just like in the movies when the guy asked the girl out by coming over to her house and playing music and winning her heart. He also had a cake because Travis loves cake. The cake was in one of those cake cases with the lid, and Ben was tempted to eat some already. The two items got a little heavy after a while, but Ben kept going. This had to go perfectly.

After ten minutes of walking, Ben got there. He eagerly set the cake down and started messing with the boombox. This would've been more romantic if this was later at night, since it was only eight, but Ben just couldn't wait. After a moment, he got the music playing and held the boombox up. The volume was up just enough for Travis to hear.

Sure enough, a minute later, Travis opened his window. He looked confused at first, but when he saw Ben, a big grin went on his face.

"Ben! What's up?" he yelled down at Ben.

"Wanna go to prom or whatever?" Ben asked.

"Yes!" Travis almost immediately screamed.

Ben lowered the boombox and turned off the music. He set the boombox on the ground, grabbed the cake, and held it up.

"I got you a cake!" Ben said. "It's chocolate!"

"Wanna come up here?" Travis asked. "Just use the spare key!"

Ben nodded and grabbed the boombox as well. He walked over to Travis's front door and set down his stuff as he grabbed the key from under the rug. It was an obvious place, but luckily, Travis had never been robbed. Ben unlocked the front door, put the key back under the rug, grabbed his stuff, stepped inside, and shut the door behind him.

Travis's house was really neat, unlike his own. His house was a mess, due to having two kids in the house and two parents who weren't the cleanest. Travis's house seemed like heaven to Ben. It was quiet, Travis had really kind parents, and Travis even had a cat that sometimes was around. It wasn't like Ben didn't love his family; they were great! Ben just needed a break every once in a while, they was all.

Ben headed up the stairs and over to Travis's room. Travis had various band posters on his door, and at the very bottom of his door, there were some scratch marks from Travis's cat. Ben kicked the door a bit, since he didn't have any hands to knock with. Travis opened the door quickly and smiled. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey yoga pants.

"So, you're taking me to prom?" Travis asked, snickering after speaking.

"I sure am," Ben said. "And you're gonna love it."

"I know I will," Travis replied. "Come in, set your stuff down. We can eat that cake."

Ben stepped inside the room and set the boombox next to the door. Ben looked up and took a quick look at Travis's room.

Travis had a pretty nice room. It was much more tidy than Ben's room. Travis had a white bookshelf with several books and CDs on the shelves. On the very top shelf, there was a CD player and some framed pictures. All of those pictures were of Travis and his family, but there was one of just Travis and Ben. It was a pretty sweet picture. Travis had a queen size bed with black sheets and white pillows. On the walls were more band posters, and at the other corner of the room was a white desk with notebooks and other random items. Travis's room smelled like pumpkin spice for some reason; it was probably an air freshener hidden somewhere in the room. No matter what, Ben loved Travis's room.

Ben set the cake on the bed, and before he could do anything else, Travis hugged Ben. Ben hugged back pretty quick. Travis looked up at Ben.

"When did you get so tall?" he murmured.

Ben couldn't help but laugh. "I dunno, man. Hey, you're not that much shorter than me. You're probably only, like, two or three inches shorter."

"I was taller than you in third grade."

"I know."

"I don't know how you grew."

"It's the genes, dude," Ben said. "Can we eat cake now?"

Travis gave Ben a quick kiss and then nodded. "Now we can."

The two teens flopped onto Travis's bed and dug into that cake. Luckily, Ben brought forks, so they were able to eat their cake easier. As they ate, they chatted about anything and everything, which was what they did best.

"You think anyone's gonna be weird to us during prom?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we're both dudes, so I dunno how everyone would react to two guys going to prom with each other."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Travis said. "Our school is gay-friendly... I think?"

"I'm nervous now."

"Relax," Travis replied. "Nobody's gonna harass us. And if they do, we could tell our parents and they would get that jerk kicked out of school."

"Yeah," Ben said. "I guess so."

Ben and Travis didn't finish the cake, but they ate at least half of it. They decided that they would finish it in the morning. Around midnight, they decided to go to bed.

"Are your parents even okay with you staying over?" Travis asked, now realizing how long Ben stayed.

"Mhmm," Ben said, pulling his jacket off and throwing it to the corner of the room. "I said that we were having a sleepover and I was gonna surprise you with this."

"It would've been awkward if I said no," Travis said. "You would've had to go home."

Ben laughed and got under the covers. Travis did the same.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" Ben asked.

"They're working," Travis said. "Luckily. If they were here, they would've kicked you out."

Travis turned off his lamp, and snuggled up next to his boyfriend.

"'Night, Ben," Travis said. "Love you."

Ben smiled softly. "Love you, too."

-

Prom came faster than Ben thought it would. After that weekend, they had to go through a whole week of school, and then, on Saturday, prom came. Ben's parents couldn't take him to prom because his sister had some big overnight girl scout event, but Lee was able to take him and Travis. The apartment building Lee lived in wasn't too far from Ben's house, so Ben easily walked there.

When Ben got there, Lee helped him prepare. Lee tied Ben's tie and gave him some advice on how to have a successful prom. It would've been useful to Ben, if he wasn't too nervous to even think straight. He kept worrying about the littlest things. What if Travis ditched him? What if he embarrassed himself? What if something went wrong?

Lee, Clementine, and Ben were on their way to Travis's place shortly after Ben got himself together. Ben wished he could've just taken Lee's car and returned it, but he didn't want to be rude. Lee already did so much for him, he couldn't deny a free ride. Ben sat in the passenger's seat, while Lee sat in the driver's seat and Clementine sat in the back. They chatted as they drove there. Clementine made embarrassing comments as Ben was a blushing mess.

Lee pulled into the driveway of Travis's house, and Ben got out pretty fast. He ran up to the front door with a rose he bought earlier that day and knocked on the door. Travis opened the door shortly after Ben knocked, and when Ben saw Travis, he almost melted.

Travis was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, and he was wearing a red tie. Ben and Travis matched, since Ben was also wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, but he had a blue tie. Red and blue made purple. It was the perfect match.

"U-um, hey, Travis," Ben said. "I-I got you a rose."

Ben handed the rose to Travis, his hand shaking a little bit.

"Aw, thanks, Ben," Travis said. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah," Ben said. "You remember Lee, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-yeah, well, he's driving us there," Ben said. "And you're gonna have to sit in the back with his daughter. Sorry..."

"It's okay," Travis said. "As long as we get there, y'know?"

Ben and Travis hurried back to the car. Ben felt bad that Travis had to sit in the back, but he had no choice. Lee started driving again, and they were off to prom.

After what felt like forever, they were at the high school. Ben and Travis got out of the car, and walked inside. Ben was kind of nervous as to what everyone would say, but it was too late to turn back.

He hoped that he wouldn't regret this.

-

Prom was really fun, to Ben's surprise. They got pictures taken on them, and they drank punch, and they danced. The slow dances were the best. They got some stares, but most people just left them alone, which was pretty nice. It wasn't surprising that the two inseparable band geeks were a couple, after all. They left prom at eleven, and Lee drove them back to Travis's place, where Ben stayed the night at again. They ate leftover pizza and stayed up late, talking again. It was wonderful, and it was just the kind of prom night Ben wanted.

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I really love you, as cliché and fairytale-like as that sounds."

Ben smiled. "I love you, too."

The idea wasn't dumb and cliché after all.


End file.
